1. Field
The present disclosure relates to 5-adamantan-1-yl-N-(2,4-dihydroxybenzyl)-2,4-dimethoxybenzamide and a composition containing the same for use in anti-inflammation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflammation is a complicated biological process involving activation of various immune cells such as monocytes and macrophages. Dysregulation of inflammatory immune response leads to various pathological conditions including cancer and metabolic syndrome. Macrophages are important cells involved in inflammation because they produce various inflammatory mediators such as cytokines/chemokines, nitric oxide (NO) and prostaglandins (PGs). iNOS (inducible NO synthase) is an enzyme which synthesizes NO from L-arginine using NADPH and oxygen molecules. COX-2 (cyclooxygenase-2) converts arachidonic acid to prostaglandin such as PGE2. Downregulation of inflammatory mediators in macrophages provides a theoretical basis for development of therapeutic materials useful for various inflammatory diseases.
Various transfer factors and cellular signal transduction pathways are involved in the expression of proinflammatory genes in macrophages. NF-κB is activated via activation of the IκB-kinase (IKK) complex under stimulation by lipopolysaccharides (LPS) or cytokines. The IKK complex consists of two kinase subunits, IKKα and IKKβ, and a regulatory subunit IKKγ (NEMO). The IKK complex is ubiquitinated via phosphorylation of IκBα on Ser32 and Ser36, leading to proteosomal degradation. Free NF-κB is separated from cytoplasmic IκBα and migrates into the nucleus, thereby activating the transcription of target genes such as proinflammatory genes in the nucleus.